


十年一日

by cstone9876



Series: Dom/Sub世界觀 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅背景下的DS世界，多P亂燉，天雷慎入。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“It seems like you need another lesson, Master Bruce.”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257408) by evinist. 



> 1.Xanthe女神的Dom/Sub世界觀：http://www.xanthe.org/bdsm-universe/  
> 2.已知Dom：阿福、小隊、大超、四少（Damian）、Gordon  
> 3.已知Sub：大少（Dick）、三少（Tim）  
> 4.已知Switch：老爺  
> 5.CP是什麼能吃嗎

自從收留了小知更鳥那一晚開始，Bruce便不常一個人夜巡。不是說他體力不濟或怎麼的，只是有默契的雙人組合總比孤身制止犯罪來得強，戰損也會大大降低。但今夜遍布霧霾的天空亮起蝙蝠標誌之時，無聲無息出現在Gordon背後的卻只有黑暗騎士一人。落雷的聲響從遠處傳來，電光在一瞬間照亮蝙蝠俠如墨般漆黑的身形。「羅賓呢？」Gordon問。

「他不在狀況。」Bruce簡短地回答。避重就輕的說話方式Gordon並不陌生，他識趣地沒再多問，報告起今夜的高譚。

◆◆◇◆◆

Bruce駕車回到蝙蝠洞的圓形平台上停妥。作為後備的全能管家從他專屬的轉椅上起身，在Bruce摘掉頭套的同時遞上一杯冒著熱氣的深褐色茶飲。「有什麼狀況嗎？」Bruce把自己摔進另一張轉椅，粗略掃過大宅各個房間的監控。

「Richard少爺睡了。」

Bruce的眼神瞥向左上角的螢幕，青年的身影側臥在大床上，一條約一吋寬的銀白色鐵鍊從床頭一路延伸，在枕頭上畫出蜿蜒的線條，最後隱沒在青年下顎和鎖骨之間的陰影裡。

「Timothy少爺在Damian少爺的房間裡。」

右上角的監控畫面，兩名少年蜷縮在一起，隱約可見Wayne企業的接班人將手環過另一人肩膀，掌心穩固地按在對方後頸上。

「你教了他不少，這很好，他可以成為像你們一樣優秀的Dom。」Bruce啜了一口咖啡，在皺眉的Alfred來得及開口反駁之前說了下去，「Scott的消息？」

「很遺憾，並沒有接到任何通知。」Alfred整理著Bruce剛脫下的頭套。

「我該限制他被學院召回出任務的次數。」

「不可以無理取鬧，Bruce少爺。」

「他影響到我的羅賓了。」Bruce哼聲。

「技術上來說，」Alfred繞到蝙蝠車旁，檢查了煞車及底盤的磨損情形，「受影響的是您，而您才影響到了少爺們。」

Bruce坐著椅子轉了一圈，面向正在擦拭車上螢幕的Alfred。「我怎麼可能有那麼大的影響力。我都不是一個真正的Dom。」Bruce仰頭飲乾那杯咖啡，側身把空的馬克杯放到桌上，「一個強大的Dom，像Scott、Clark、或是你，才有辦法讓Sub，甚至是我——Switch——發了瘋一般想要撲過去跪在你們腳下。」

「錯誤的想法，Bruce少爺。重要的從來不是屬性，而是為彼此全意付出的那顆心。」Alfred糾正他想法偏激的年輕主子，「另外，我相信您的『我』指的是Bruce Wayne而非高譚騎士？」

「沒人能讓蝙蝠俠臣服。」Bruce起身，甩著披風往臥室走去。

◆◆◇◆◆

「這是Kent。」木訥的招呼，背景敲擊鍵盤的聲音聽上去近乎光速。Bruce或許會考慮做個外星鍵盤給他當禮物，以免被人知道超人最大的困擾竟然是每到截稿日都要弄壞一個鍵盤。Bruce沒有回話，他相信對方已經從他的呼吸頻率聽懂來意。果然，Clark自己說下去了。「喔，B，嗨。Logan還沒回來，如果這是你想知道的......講真的，我得全神貫注才能阻止自己在稿上打滿他的名字。或許你可以考慮讓我給你一些指令，B，就當是為了聯盟的和諧與人類的福祉？」

Clark的狀況沒有比他好到哪兒去，他聽起來絕望地想要掌控住什麼。Dom就是這樣，就連看似把感情跟鐳射一起擋在厚重鏡片後的Scott，關起房門來也是個不折不扣的控制狂－—只有Alfred。全能管家是Bruce至今看過唯一不被天性動搖，沒有固定Sub也數十年如一日的Dom。

「抱歉，我也有Sub要照顧。」Bruce掛斷了電話。

◆◆◇◆◆

「您該休息了，Bruce少爺。」Alfred拒絕沖泡第四杯咖啡。

「我不能。」Bruce今日夜巡回來後連戰鬥服也沒脫，馬不停蹄工作到深夜。

「您知道，我很樂意為您服務，只要您說一聲。」Alfred循循善誘，然而他的少爺從來都不常按照他的期望行事——除非Alfred命令他。但在Bruce主動跪在他腿間之前，這事絕不會發生。

「需要的時候我會讓你知道。」Bruce說。

「希望如此。」Alfred拿走了桌上空的馬克杯。

◆◆◇◆◆

三天後，Alfred走下蝙蝠洞，卻看不見應該要坐在螢幕前的鬼魅。他自空氣中聞到一絲腥味，卻也沒在醫療間或是主臥室尋著Bruce的蹤跡。最終，Alfred打開自己的房門，迎接他的是寂靜的空間，以及赤裸跪在房間中央的男人軀體。

空調溫暖卻不過熱。男人低垂著頭，雙手背在身後，以膝蓋為中心折疊起來的雙腿大大張開，暴露出下方蜷曲的毛髮以及更為私密的性器。他的身體有著不可思議的曲線，每一處的陷落和突起都像是米開朗基羅精心雕琢之作，唯一遜色於大衛像的只有遍布全身、無法被忽視的猙獰傷疤。

Alfred不發一語向前走去，腳步很輕，卻每一下都帶著掌控者的威嚴和從容不迫。一直到他在Bruce身後駐足，Alfred已然從韋恩家族的管家和良師益友化為支配這個空間的王者。Alfred伸出手，指尖從Bruce突出的頸骨開始，延著凹陷的脊椎向下輕撫。早年的槍繭並未因著舒適的管家生活而消失，反倒在Bruce決心抹滅自我守護高譚之後與日俱增。Alfred改良武器，為了讓敵人在接近Bruce之前就被擊倒；Alfred改良蝙蝠車，為了讓敵人無法靠近Bruce；Alfred改良戰袍，為了讓Bruce身上不要再多出任何一條醜陋的縫線。

他的少爺用全身心愛著高譚，卻忘了留下那麼一點心力來愛惜自己。如同拾起照顧Bruce的責任，Alfred也拾起了照顧黑暗騎士的責任。他代替Wayne夫婦看那個堅強的孩子長大，又代替Bruce去愛他忘記珍惜的自己。為了Bruce Wayne，他可以掩去所有Dom的氣息和天性，也可以在瞬間如他少爺的期望成為那個最強大的支配者。

Alfred的手指在滑過胸骨正後方時放輕了力道，斷裂的脊椎就算復原也不可能再回到原本的強度。那段時間對所有人來說都很難熬，Dick和Tim靠著Scott才勉強穩定下來，Clark甚至一度失控，若不是他的Sub（或是Switch？）有著不死的變種能力，Alfred懷疑沒有人能撐過這一切。

年長的管家用拇指蹭過男人左背肌上一道新顯的瘀傷。那看上去很疼，可男人沒有半點動靜，就像一個富含性意味的裝飾品，溫順又乖巧，卻藏不住一顆疲憊、破碎、亟需被拼湊完整的心。Alfred收回了手，那是目前他和那名Switch唯一的連結。「說話。」他下令。

「是Jason，他......」Bruce保持著身體的穩定。

「不。」Alfred一個短促的音節就讓Bruce閉上嘴，用力過猛甚至嗑疼了牙床，「我們不是在談論紅頭罩，是您。告訴我您需要什麼，Burce少爺。」Bruce嚥了口唾沫，身後無形的壓迫感籠罩著他。黑暗騎士不習慣這個，但他現在並沒有披著戰袍。事實上，他一絲不掛。Bruce讓自己的神智滑入作為Sub的領域，除了緊張之外感到更多的是信任和安全。「放鬆......我猜。」

「為什麼您需要放鬆？」Alfred問。

「因為我需要良好的精神狀態帶領羅賓跟夜巡。」

「錯誤的回答。」Alfred轉動鞋跟，Bruce清楚他往哪個方向離開，他立刻修正了他的答案。

「因為我沒有達到Switch的平衡狀態。」

「仍須修正。」Alfred停在書櫃前，悄聲滑開的密門裡頭藏著身為Dom不可或缺的那些道具，排列整齊如同博物館中的珍藏品。各式各樣的鞭與繩，為了愉悅、為了懲處、為了交流，它們是Dom的得力助手，是Sub的惡夢和春夢。

Bruce沉默了數秒，Alfred沒有催促。「因為我要愛我自己。」他說。

「非常好。」Alfred說，「您認為什麼樣的懲罰才適合錯誤的答案呢？」

Bruce的腦袋運轉了起來。太過輕微的處罰不能讓Alfred滿意，卻也不能嚴厲到讓他吃不消，至少得在明日的夜巡前恢復。「馬鞭，十下。」他決定。

Alfred思考了一下。從聲音聽來他確實拿起了Bruce所想要的黑色馬鞭，Bruce為自己正確的回答感到愉悅。Alfred無聲無息出現在他身後，把平坦有韌性的鞭首抵上Bruce的右肩，隨著Alfred的腳步移動，鞭首經過後頸、左肩、鎖骨之間的凹口、喉結，最後跟隨Alfred停下的腳步落在Bruce的下顎。Alfred稍一施力Bruce便順從地抬起頭，一雙藍眸被室內的昏暗染成和鬢角上緣一樣的深灰。「站起來。」

Bruce照做，腦袋裡某個地方因為被給予指令而歡欣鼓舞。像他之前說的，Alfred是個迷人的Dom，就連Switch碰上他都不會把臣服當成件難事。「躺到台子上。」Alfred跟著Bruce的腳步移動，確保手中的馬鞭總有部分貼著Bruce的皮膚。既給他足夠的安全感，又足以讓他感受到這支鞭子的彈性和硬度。Bruce因害怕蝙蝠而選擇成為恐懼的化身，一路走來克服了多少常人無法承受的苦痛，Alfred都看在眼底。所以不，他不會用恐懼來支配Bruce。懲罰仍舊是必要的，卻不是為了讓Bruce臣服——只要Bruce願意，他能做得比任何一名天生的Sub都要好——而是為了讓他的少爺從中得到他所需要的歡愉。

儘管過程可能有那麼一點不舒服。

「考慮到您的情況，我會說五下就足夠了。」Alfred看著Bruce躺上平台，後者的眼神閃了閃，近乎不可置信。Alfred被取悅了，微笑著說下去，「三個錯誤的答案，總共十五下。」

Bruce猛然抬起上身，又被Alfred的馬鞭按了回去。「狡猾的老狐狸。」他咕噥，移動身子讓自己在上頭躺得更舒適。。

「我會假裝沒聽到，也不會加上那本來該有的十下。您的安全詞是什麼？」

「蝙蝠。」

Alfred短暫離開後取回了八條皮帶、四對和一個不成對的皮環，皮環上各自附著數量不一的金屬圓環或D型環。Alfred在Bruce的手腕跟足踝各束上一對皮環，又在大腿上額外多加了兩對。一對在膝蓋以上，另一對緊貼著腹股溝。「頭抬起來。」Alfred拿著最後一個皮環。或更正確的說，一個姿勢矯正項圈，其特殊的設計會限制服從者頸部的活動範圍，讓他們無法低頭看見Dom即將進行的動作。Bruce稍稍抬起頭讓Alfred可以把項圈環過他的頸部。

皮環穿戴完成後，Alfred取了兩條帶子固定在項圈後頸的鐵環上。皮帶穿過平台邊鑄有Wayne企業標誌的把手，再繞回來扣住膝蓋上方的皮環。Bruce的胯部被迫抬起，雙腳只有往兩旁盡力張開，咽喉跟氣管才不會被自己扼住。還沒等他把自己調整好，Alfred又把兩條垂在空中的皮帶連接到Bruce的腳鐐。

接下來的事情似乎是同時發生的。Bruce的手銬和靠近髖部的皮環鎖在了一起，大腿上的皮環又分別被兩條皮帶拉扯著往兩旁分開。轉眼之間，Bruce被牢牢固定在Alfred的皮質牢籠裡動彈不得，雙腿之間的部位以一種異常羞恥的方式暴露在空氣中。刻滿戰鬥勳章的軀體被深色的束帶襯得白晰，像是一個綑綁得宜的禮物，也像一尊藝術家精心雕琢後的展品。

「耐心。」Alfred看見Bruce雙腿之間的性器似乎有了勃發的趨勢，「我得確保您不會在沒有得到同意的情況下射出來。」

「我不會。不用......」Bruce的回答有些太過急切，然而這並不能阻止Alfred再一次離開他去取那個小玩意兒，尤其是高譚王子的脖子被項圈卡死，連Alfred睿智的視線都對不上。

Alfred選擇了綑綁式的射精限制器，細黑的皮繩以金屬扣為輔助，組合出一個狹小的類三角形空間。皮繩繞過鼠膝部和部分股溝，陷入沉甸甸的囊袋底部。「現在我要讓您咬著口銜，這是要保護您在受鞭過程中不會傷到自己。」Alfred把那細長的棒子拿到Bruce眼前讓他看清楚，「如果您需要緊急停止，只要將手腕向內轉，兩邊同時向上拉，鎖鍊就會鬆脫。您明白了嗎？」

Bruce點頭，Alfred把口銜塞進他的嘴裡讓他咬住。Bruce有限的視野中出現了Alfred挽起的袖口，他意識到Alfred仍然穿著他的馬甲和吊帶。Alfred的鬚後水溫和之中帶了一點點靠近才能發現的辛辣，刺激著Bruce從腰部泛起戰慄，他的陰莖彈動了一下。

「好孩子。」Alfred說，一塊堅硬冰冷的鐵片被放到Bruce胸上。不重，就只是一個小小的方形金屬牌放在那兒。Bruce嚥不下的唾沫逐漸沿著唇角弄濕口銜，他移動雙腳想要更換支撐點，卻意外扯動自己的項圈。一切就像連鎖反應，被扼住的不適讓他反射性想要用手鬆開項圈，手掌移動不到半吋卻又被鐵鍊限制住。大腿根部因為劇烈的拉扯而一陣火辣辣的疼，腿部踢動掙扎帶來加劇的窒息感。地獄般的循環。

Alfred伸手抓住連接項圈的皮帶，給Bruce呼吸的空間。「深呼吸，越慢越好。」等Bruce能夠順利得到新鮮空氣，Alfred伸手覆蓋上他的額頭，低聲唸著安撫的字句。「就像這樣。好孩子。不要反抗它。」Bruce跟隨著那個聲音，一步步放鬆肌肉。束縛感逐漸變成被包覆的安全感，那些纏繞在身上的皮製品就像一個滿懷愛意的擁抱，即便身下是萬丈深淵也不害怕墜落。Alfred的嗓音陪著他，就在Bruce全身放鬆，連眼睛都闔上的同時——

啪！

「一。」馬鞭毫不猶豫在他最放鬆的時候落在左邊的臀瓣。刺痛來得措手不及，Bruce在口銜後呻吟出聲。Alfred挪開放在Bruce額上的手。第二下的鞭打落在第一次下方，力道卻更重。

「二。」Bruce額際冒汗，用力咬著口銜。「三、四、五。」連著三下全打在左邊的臀辦，僅僅五下的鞭打，Bruce卻感覺到整個臀辦都被火熱的刺痛覆滿。他可以想像自己左邊的臀辦變成了什麼樣子：漂亮的粉紅色、微微腫脹、臀峰的肌肉不時抽搐著抖動。

「是的，Bruce少爺。」Alfred的讀心術總讓Bruce吃驚，「非常漂亮。」Alfred聲音中的讚賞與溫柔讓Bruce哽了一下。他調整自己，盡可能深呼吸直到那針扎一般的痛楚不再刺激他的淚腺。「您準備好了嗎？」Alfred問。Bruce從喉嚨裡哼了一聲。

「六。」右邊，靠近會陰的部分。

Bruce在束縛中彈動了一下，金屬連接處發出清脆的響聲。唾沫把細長的棒子跟下顎弄得一塌糊塗，汗水浸溼了皮革，傳出的味道讓Bruce既難受又心安。這是一種非常奇怪的體驗，被支配者無情的鞭打，卻又因為這種殘酷而感到滿足。

「七。」還是右邊，靠近穴口，部分和第六次的拍打重疊。敏感的皮膚或許能承受僅有一次的拍打，但第二次落在同樣地方就幾乎讓人無法忍受。Bruce叫了起來，口銜擋住大部分高頻率的嗓音，剩下哭腔和呻吟迴盪。

身為稀有的Switch，Bruce可以在Dick只靠自己的下流話射得亂七八糟之後得到支配的快感，也可以在Scott把他像藝術品一樣吊縛後進入平靜的子空間（Sub space）。可這樣奢侈的享受必須付出代價，掌控Switch的Dom，又或是受Switch掌控的Sub，並不能夠完全擁有他們應得的滿足。因為Switch終究不是Dom，也不是Sub。

但Dick從九歲被他收養開始就沒有抱怨過，Tim也是，戴眼鏡的變種人也沒有，更別提一輩子都耗在Wayne家的銀髮男人。Bruce很難知道緣由，但他的胸口突然被什麼東西填滿，最終化成了水珠匯聚在眼角。「八。」馬鞭跟眼淚同時落了下來。他的口銜被人拿開了。「Bruce少爺？」有人在他耳邊輕聲說道。Bruce哽咽著，他動彈不得、呼吸急促，眼淚被Alfred的指腹擦去。

「我很抱歉。」他道歉，可他不知道自己為何道歉。

「您想要用您的安全詞嗎？」

Bruce搖頭。

「那麼，如果這個消息能讓您振奮起來，在第十下的時候有一個小小的獎勵等著您。」Alfred把口銜放回Bruce的嘴裡，沒有扣上，但Bruce知道自己並不被允許用舌頭把它頂出去，所以他收緊上下顎，像匹乖順的馬駒。

「九。」這一下特別重，Bruce仰起頭，因為疼痛而眼前閃爍白光。

痛楚是極端劇烈的高潮。或相反，這不重要。「十。」現在Bruce右邊的臀辦和左邊一樣腫脹，又熱又燙，佈滿了被疼愛的痕跡。「乖孩子。」Alfred先是拿開了口銜，又解開了Bruce的項圈讓他終於能夠看見自己的身體。

「『Bruce Wayne』。」他現在知道胸前那一小塊金屬片是幹嘛用的了，「真是設想周到。」

「必須的，Bruce少爺。想想如果您被放在博物館裡供人欣賞，他們絕對不會相信這麼一副傷痕累累的軀體屬於花花公子Brucie，我們必須想個辦法讓人們一眼就認出您。」Alfred似乎又去取了點什麼，Bruce則因為他描述的、暴露羞恥的場景而興奮，半勃的陰莖更加堅硬。「啊，您喜歡這個主意。我們可以想個辦法讓它成真。」Alfred嘴角彎了起來。

「Dick跟Tim絕對會吵著想要一樣的玩法，我不想Scott跟你忙不過來。」Bruce毫不懷疑Alfred可以安排好博物館這件事。

「我們可以請Kent先生幫忙。」

「他的繩技糟透了。」Bruce嗤之以鼻，「就連......操！」

冰涼的液體澆在Bruce燒紅的臀上，鎮靜了突突的疼痛——也就那麼一下子。Alfred旋即用拇指沾著液體按揉那些紅腫的鞭痕，刺痛褪去尖銳的外殼化為鈍痛，Bruce哭叫出聲。

「注意您的言詞。」Alfred按壓鞭痕跟陰莖環的邊緣，往Bruce暴露的穴口送進一根手指。

「Alf、Alf......」Bruce就像在痛楚和極樂間來回晃動的鐘擺。他掙扎著，金屬互相敲擊的聲音都快大過他的喘息。

「我在這，Bruce少爺。」Alfred加進第二根手指，稍待片刻後又多進入了一根。手指在Bruce體內翻攪拓展，碰到前列腺的酥麻跟臀瓣上的鈍痛攪成一團，世界最佳偵探的腦子快要被血液中的高熱燒成灰燼。

終於，在他的陰莖用前液把自己的腹部跟陰莖環弄濕之後，Bruce聽見西裝褲頭拉鍊鬆開的聲音。Alfred的勃起幾乎跟他降溫前的臀部一樣燙，光是嵌進後穴的過程就讓Bruce蜷起腳指。碩大的蕈狀頭部壓在前列腺上，Bruce以為不會有更難受的事情了。「您應該沒有忘記仍舊有五下的懲罰，是吧，Bruce少爺？」

耶穌基督啊。Bruce挫敗地呻吟。

Alfred取來身邊的毛巾，擦乾自己的手以及Bruce的臀瓣。相信他，柔軟織物拭淨敏感肌膚的感覺絕對稱不上救贖。Alfred用馬鞭在自己的左手心上輕拍了幾下，那個聲響讓Bruce畏懼並瑟縮了一下。

啪！「十一。」

「嗚——！」原本逐漸緩和的鈍痛瞬間又被海嘯般的劇痛吞沒。馬鞭落在腫脹的臀部上，就在原先紅痕的正上方，完美重疊。所有受過傷的人都知道，二次傷害永遠是最痛的。

「十二。」震動傳至體內，Alfred的陰莖頭部仍貼著Bruce最敏感脆弱的部位。Bruce再度被浪潮掩蓋，但這次他從中抓住了一絲高潮的快感。

「十三。」Bruce知道要是沒有那個陰莖環他可能早就射了不知道幾千幾百次。他試著保持身體穩定，但是在他意識到之前，他的胯部已經擺動了起來。

「十四。」Alfred落鞭，隨後一邊報數一邊抽出再狠狠撞回去。

「不，Alf，我就......我快、嗚，操......」Bruce全身繃緊，汗水讓他像是剛從海裡撈起來似的。這時不知為何Alfred解開了他的手銬，放他雙手自由。

事實上，這就是Bruce最後記得的場景了。他沒有聽見Alfred報出最後的數字，因為他被席捲全身的射精感奪走了感官。高潮激烈到難以想像，並且持久得像是過了一個世紀。他呻吟、叫喊，在皮繩跟一個真正的擁抱裡顫抖哭泣。意識又是另一回事了。他滑進熟悉的空間，安靜、平和，在那裡一切都模糊不清，只有安全跟滿足充盈在每一次的呼吸中。

某種東西在他的身體裡進出，一個低啞的嗓音在他耳邊喘息。Bruce讓自己在那個人的懷裡放鬆，並隨著他抽送的頻率呻吟。「Alfred。」他帶著鼻音叫喚。

「你做得很好......」銀髮的男人把散落的瀏海自他額上撥開，氣息也有些不穩，「Bruce少爺。」Bruce張開雙唇，那裡因為口銜而發紅濕潤。他想要一個吻，而他得到了。Bruce抱著他的管家，盡可能挺起身，上下起伏的胸膛跟Alfred貼在一起，此刻沒有人的心跳是規律的。

「Alfred。」Bruce喊他的樣子就像是全世界他只記得了這一個名字。這肯定非常火辣，因為Alfred過沒多久就低吼著射了出來。他進到最深處，腹股溝貼著Bruce滾燙的臀肉，從裡到外填滿了他惹人憐愛的少爺。Bruce全身的力氣都被抽乾，連保持眼睛睜開都辦不到。在開口前，Alfred又多愛撫了他的頭髮幾分鐘：「您還好嗎，Bruce少爺？」

「是的，我......放鬆了。」Bruce喃喃，「或許太放鬆了。」

Alfred笑出聲，鬆手之後又過了一會兒才把自己從Bruce身子裡撤出來。Bruce昏沈沈的，都快要睡著了——如果那個硬物沒有碰上自己後穴的話。

「什......？」他驚醒過來，向下看之後不敢相信自己的眼睛，「別是那個。」

「必須是這個，我說過您必須在得到同意的情況下才能夠到達高潮。」Alfred一臉神清氣爽，毫無憐憫地把手上的肛塞推進Bruce體內。當然了，裡頭的潤滑跟精液都還沒有被清理出來。「這已經是偏小的尺寸了，請您習慣。」

「我這輩子都不會習慣它。」Bruce咬牙切齒，「要戴到什麼時候？」

Alfred解開所有的皮帶和皮環，包括那個綁式的射精限制器。「明天下午董事會之前。」

「不！」Bruce雙腳被鬆開，臀部落到平台的時候呻吟了一下，「我明早還得給Dick晨訓。」

「您當然可以戴著我的肛塞給Richard少爺打屁股，這並不難。」Alfred將那些道具分別收拾好，需要清洗的另外放成一堆。

我的。Bruce因為這兩個字又一陣酥軟。

Alfred攙扶著Bruce從平台上站起來，取過他少爺的睡袍替他披了上去，還順便在臀部上揉了一把。「該死。」Bruce腳下一個踉蹌，不得不丟臉地抱緊他的管家才能站穩。

「回您的房間嗎，少爺？」Alfred聽上去，說白了就是幸災樂禍。Bruce發誓他再也不會招惹Dom屬性全開的Alfred。渾身乏力的Bruce賭氣般甩開Alfred，用盡所有意志力才走到房間另一頭，把自己摔進Alfred的大床。趴睡，當然了。

「晚安，Bruce。」

作為Wayne大宅的管家，Alfred的工作在他的少爺入睡之後還不能馬上結束。以今天作例子，他得清洗那些玩具、巡視整棟大宅並熄燈，最後是替自己床上熟睡的大蝙蝠上藥——淤傷的跟紅腫的——他已經足夠熟練到對方不會因此清醒。完成這一切，他才能夠上床享受一晚的靜謐。

數十年如一日，累嗎？或許吧。但Alfred會告訴你，鑽進被窩後，那個即便熟睡也本能會向自己靠過來的體溫，讓這一切都值得了。

 

-FIN-


End file.
